ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Plue
Plue is the bearer of the Rave Stone, as well as a companion to the Rave Warriors. Appearance Plue generally resembles both a snowman with his overly round build, and a dog with his four legs and pattern of speech.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, page 12 He has white fur, black eyes, and a carrot-shaped nose. When hungry, Plue's nose deflates.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, page 7 Similarly, when in heat, his entire body wrinkles and eventually decompresses entirely. Personality Plue has strong affections for lollipops. The only word he is capable of saying is "puun", which Griffon Kato seems to be able to understand. He gets easily sidetracked by trivial things, often chasing after peculiar insects and butterfliesRave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, page 12, or falling asleep at random moments.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 5, page 21 Despite his small size and overall fragility, Plue does not back away from a fight. He would aid in battle by throwing stones, or giving his enemies lollipops. He is also extremely loyal to his friends, to the point where he willingly sacrifices himself to protect Shiba Roses from the Overdrive.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, page 46 Plue, however, cries very easily. History Plue was born in the Kingdom of Symphonia, and had been a very close companion to Resha Valentine. He joined Shiba in the war against the Dark Bring, after Resha's presumed death.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 41 - 42 When the Overdrive ensued, Plue took the brunt of the explosion in order to save Shiba. This, however, did not kill him, but the impact of the Overdrive had caused the Rave Stone to shatter into pieces, sending Plue flying as well.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, page 46 Upon being thrown to and washed ashore in some remote island, Plue desperately attempted to cross the ocean despite his inability to swim. Exhausted, he is eventually found by Griffon Kato, who interrogated Plue on whether or not the latter is a member of the Pudding Army, the islanders' arch nemeses.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, pages 3 - 6 To Griff's astonishment, Plue's nose deflated, which he later discovered to be because of hunger. He offers Plue a lollipop (the latter's first time eating such treat), and is enthralled upon Plue's enthusiastic consumption of the sweet. Plue is moved to tears over the scrumptious treat.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, pages 7 - 9 Having taken a liking to Plue, Griffon (apparently addressed as "General" in the island) invited the latter to join his forces in their war against the Pudding Army. There, Plue met the peculiar creatures Mikan, Risa, and Teppei.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, pages 9 - 10 Griffon's attempts at intimidating Plue are put to naught when Plue began chasing after a butterfly. As they wind up into a cliff, overlooking the sea, Plue explained his reason for attempting to cross the ocean, just as Risa announced the Pudding Army's attack on the island. Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, pages 12 - 13 The island's little troupe of defenders fended off against the Pudding Army, with Plue being the designated Mercenary Captain.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, page 15 They were initially overpowered, and upon seeing Griff crying in helplessness, Plue jetted off with the island's only boat, crashed against the waves, and flew straight towards the Pudding Army's ship, only to stop a few feet short from landing on deck.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, pages 16 - 19 Falling instead beneath the ship, Plue pressed his nose against the hull, and single-handedly stopped the ship from advancing (in reality, the ship had hit by a huge rock beneath the surface of the ocean). The impact of the Pudding Army's ship forcing itself against Plue (the rock) had caused it to explode.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, pages 20 - 23 Griffon and his troupe mistook Plue to be killed in the explosion, and revered his apparent sacrifice (addressing him as Master Plue since then). Plue, on the other hand, was blown away once again, landing on a Pudding Army lifeboat (conveniently stocked with food), and drifting onto the oceans until Haru chances upon him, a good year later.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 47.1, page 25 Synopsis Intro arc Plue is accidentally caught by Haru Glory while the lad is fishing. Haru delivers Plue to his sister, Cattleya, who describes Plue as a dog because of his four legs, and monosyllabic pattern of speech.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 9 - 12 Haru grows fonder of Plue after the latter eats the sweets in Haru's room. Upon seeing Plue (now addressed by Haru as "Shabutarou"), Gemma breaks out in laughter. While the two discuss serious matters over Haru's family, Plue naps outside.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 15 - 18 After a series of events in which Haru meets an old man named Shiba, and even engaged in a little brawl, Plue meets with Haru once more in the forest. Shiba is surprised to see him, and reveals that he had been searching for Plue, an old friend of his, for 50 years. When Shiba asks to have Plue back, Haru refuses, and the old man recounts their story.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, pages 35 - 39 As Shiba explains his need to destroy the Dark Bring with the Rave, he reveals that the only one capable of locating the holy stones is Plue, the Rave Bearer.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 1, page 49 Trivia * Albeit typically addressed as a "he", Plue's exact gender is unknown. He initially danced to the spell casted by Rosa's Dark Bring, which forces male to bust a groove, only to later on reveal that "he" was not being controlled at all. * Plue's character is featured in Hiro Mashima's latest work, Fairy Tail. He is the Celestial Spirit, Nicola, The Canis Minor, owned by Lucy Heartfilia. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Rave Warriors